Heroes (film series)
Heroes are the upcoming romantic superhero films from Warner Bros. based onto the four Heroes novels written by Joanne White. The film will star Emma Roberts, Zac Efron and David Henrie as the main characters. The film series will be released with the first film, scheduling to release on November 25, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. The second film will be released on November 23, 2012, and the third film on July 19, 2013. Production Development Walt Disney Pictures is developing the film adaptation for Heroes: A New Beginning, but cancels it because of the book too scary for the studio.Heroes Book Franchise from Walt Disney Pictures? Wiki News. Retrieved August 12, 2010. Instead, Warner Bros. is beginning to devloping to make the film franchise of the book franchise.Warner Bros. developing Heroes film series. Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. Therehfore, Disney than plans for making a A BFF With Ghost Imagination franchise. A New Beginning will be directed by David Slade, who previously done [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hard_Candy_(film) Hard Candy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_Days_of_Night 30 Days of Night] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse].David Slade directing Heroes film franchise? Wiki News. Retreived July 21, 2010. The film's production budget is an estimated $100 million. Warner Bros. also puts three films The New Heroes, The Ultimate Power and The Final Battle in works. These are yet to begin the same production for the first film. Joanne White states: "the movie must be at least for all boys and girls. I want this for everyone that they really enjoy. Boys like violence, and Girls like romances. Boys like action, and hopefully Girls will like some catfight."White, Joanne: "Talking About Heroes Book Turning Into A Movie." Retrieved August 12, 2010. White said that the film is mixed between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(film_series) Batman] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) Twilight]. Warner Bros. expected this movie and the other three future films to be a box office hit, and is making sure that this movie will be "a little romantic and alot action packed". David Slade will be directing the first installment, and might be returning for the next three films.David Slades to direct Heroes movie adaptation?. Retrieved July 21, 2010. He also said that the film will have a coule of stunts. During casting, Zac Efron gets a call that he wants to do the film franchise to see if he is still popular outside of his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical High School Musical] era.Zac Efron To Do Something Else. Retrieved August 12, 2010. On July 21, 2010, Warner Bros. began to greelight all of the Heroes book into film adaptation.Heroes film series greenlighted by Warner Bros. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Warner Bros. also puts two more films The Ultimate Power and The Final Battle in works. These are yet to begin the same production for the first film. David Slade said that he will love to return as director like he did for the first one.David Slades to direct Heroes movie adaptation?. Retrieved July 21, 2010. He also said that there will be a couple of stunts like the first film. But Slade confirms to be doing something else. Meanwhile, Iron Man diector Jon Favreau will be directing the film's sequel.Iron Man Director to Direct Heroes Sequel. Retreived February 26, 2011. Casting :Main article: List of Heroes cast members Emily Osment was originally auditon to set to play as Amanda Humphrey for a planned ''Heroes film franchise.Emily Osment to star in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. But within does not decided to join another franchise where she's busy with another project, and than she might join another frnachise.Emily Osment does not want to star in another franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Instead, Emma Roberts decided to join this Heroes franchise where she is set to play as Amanda Humphrey replacing Osment.Emma Roberts joins Heroes movie franchise, with Emily Osment drops. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. About 40 actresses arer auditioning to play the role of Amanda including Dakota Fanning, Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Debby Ryan, Victoria Justice, Alyson Stoner and Amy Tammie. On April 2010, it was announced that the role goes to Roberts. Zac Efron will play as Mark Brown.Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. David Henrie will play as Joe Osment.David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Also Alyson Stoner, originally set to play as Maria Gray,Alyson Stoner joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010, but her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camp_Rock Camp Rock] co-star Meghan Jette Martin has already taken her role as Maria.Meghan Jette Martin takes over Alyson Stoner's role as Maria in Heroes movie frnchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Also,Taylor Dooley as Tina Gordon and Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams.Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Ryan Sheckler originally as Greg Brown,Ryan Sheckler joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. and Aaron Carter originally as Kyle Brown, Sean Faris and Bobby Edner took over the boys to play as Greg Brown and Kyle Brown.Sean Faris took over Ryan Sheckler for role in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010.Bobby Edner took over Aaron Carter for role in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Emma Stone as Lilly BrownEmma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. and Brooke Hogan as Nathalie Brown.Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Kristin Davis and Dean Cain will play as Amanda Humphrey's parents Lisa Humphrey and Jonathan Watson.Kristin Davis and Dean Cain as parents in Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. Chad Michael Murray, Avril Lavigne and Usher will play as the three supervillains Michael Williams, Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold.Three Supervillains Casts - Chad Michael Murray, Avril Lavigne and Usher? Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. Also, casting was confirmed and the sequel is already greenlighted before production has began. David Henrie will be reprising his role as Joe Osment and will be playing him in a larger role for the sequels.David Henrie will play bigger role of Mark Brown. Retrieved April 17, 2011. New characters for the Officers was announced. Chace Crawford as Jonathan,Chace Craword to star in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Jared Padalecki as Tom,Jared Paldelecki stars in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation?. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Austin Butler as Ben,Austin Butler joins Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Miley Cyrus as Amy,Miley Cyrus signs up for another franchise? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. and Alex Pettyfer for the film adaptation of The New Heroes, the second installment of the book franchise.Alex Pettyfer to star in movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. Soundtrack Harry Gregson-Williams will be writing the film series' theme song. Films ''A New Beginning'' (2011) :Main article: Heroes: A New Beginning (film) Heroes: A New Beginning will be the first installment setting to release on November 25, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. ''The New Heroes'' (2012) :Main article: Heroes: The New Heroes (film) Heroes: The New Heroes will be the second installment setting to release on November 23, 2012 in regular and IMAX theaters. ''The Ultimate Power'' (2013) :Main article: Heroes: The Ultimate Power (film) Heroes: The Ultimate Power will be the third installment setting to release on July 19, 2013. ''The Final Battle'' (TBA) The Final Battle will be the fourth and final installment setting to release in the future and may become a two-part film according to Warner Bros. Reaction Critical reaction Box Office The film series are expecting to be blockbuster hits like Harry Potter, Jane Hoop Elementary, Pirates of the Caribbean, Star Wars, James Bond and Transformers. References Category:Heroes films Category:Heroes